


Anchor Me To My Promises

by likethenight



Series: A Little Piece of the Sea [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Ocean, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Sea-longing, one true love to rule them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight
Summary: Legolas stands at the top of the tallest tower of Dol Amroth and looks out over the Sea to the West; sometimes the Sea-longing is almost more than he can bear, but Imrahil is there to ease it and to anchor him to Middle-Earth, for now at least.Written for day 6 of Writers' Month, prompt "ocean".
Relationships: Imrahil/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: A Little Piece of the Sea [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39969
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Anchor Me To My Promises

**Author's Note:**

> The rarest of rare pairs, here, but I always felt that at least the possibility of this relationship was almost canon, if the way Legolas goes on about Imrahil after meeting him in Minas Tirith in Return of the King is anything to go by. :D

I stand at the top of the tallest tower at the very pinnacle of the castle of Dol Amroth, and I feel the sea breeze ruffling my hair. There is a walkway which runs around the outside of the tower and allows anyone who is brave - or perhaps foolhardy - enough to stand in the open air and see the view in all directions; back to Minas Tirith and Ithilien, out to the open Sea and the West. 

My fingers curl around the stonework, holding tightly to keep me from doing something idiotic like casting myself down towards the Sea. Sometimes the longing is so strong in me that I must come up here and look for as long as I can bear it, for I know that I cannot sail yet, I cannot go West and join what is left of my people. I made a promise to Estel that I would stay until he is no longer of this world, and to Arwen that I would comfort her at the last. So I will set aside my own longing to be gone, and my own fears at what might await me when I have lost all those I love here.

A warm presence appears at my back, two strong arms slip around me, two long-fingered hands cover my own hands on the stone. A soft voice murmurs in my ear, strands of black hair shot through with silver blow in front of my eyes.

“Is all well with you, my love?”

“Better now you’re here,” I smile. Imrahil knows that sometimes I am overwhelmed and find myself drawn to this tower and the view out over the Sea. He is not always able to come with me straight away, for his time is already very well-occupied with the running of his principality, but he always finds some excuse to slip away eventually, and he comes to me and holds me close, his presence anchoring me firmly to my life here and easing the Sea-longing in my heart.

Gently he turns me around so that I am no longer facing the Sea but looking at him, my back against the stonework and my hands reaching out to clutch at his shoulders. 

“I will always come to find you,” Imrahil murmurs, resting his forehead against mine and brushing a kiss across my lips. “For as long as I am able.” Then he smiles. “Although you may have to find a lower tower soon enough, for I am not sure how much longer I will be able to manage all these stairs.”

I cannot help the laugh that escapes me at that. Imrahil likes to tease me by making exaggerated claims about his age and infirmity, none of which are true. The blood of the Dúnedain runs in his veins, and although he will not live to a very great age, his lifespan will be longer than that of ordinary Men, and there is no hint of infirmity in his body just yet. And I thank the Valar for that, for I am not entirely sure what I will do without him, when he is gone.

I suppose I will retreat to Ithilien, far away from the Sea, for I will not be able to hear its call and not answer without him to anchor me to my promises. I will give my colony the attention I have not always been able to give it, with my frequent visits to Dol Amroth, and my beloved who is its prince. And when Elessar and Arwen have passed from this world, I will take my friend Gimli and we will sail West to Valinor, and there we shall at last be at peace.


End file.
